Home Alone (LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE Style)
a spoof of Home Alone. Cast *Kevin McCallister - Sherman (Mr. Peabody & Sherman) (both scream whe hands on the Cheek) *Harry - Lord Nooth (Ealy Man) *Marv - Lou (UglyDolls) *Peter McCallister - Gru (Despicable Me) *Kate McCallister - Lucy Wilde (Despicable Me 2) *Old Man Marley - Carl Fredricksen (Up) *Buzz McCallister - Ted (The Lorax) *Rod McCallister - Dash Parr (The Incredibles) *Jeff McCallister - Nate Gardner (Storks) *Tracy McCallister - Jane (Peter Pan 2: Return to Neverland) (both will Share on Dragon Rockz) *Frank McCallister - Flynn Rider (Tangled) *Leslie McCallister - Rapunzel (Tangled) *Sondra McCallister - Sheeta (Castle in The Sky) (both will Share on Dragon Rockz) *Heather McCallister - Yi (Abominable) *Brooke McCallister - Tip (Home) (both will Share on Dragon Rockz) *Megan McCallister - Margo Gru (With Edith Gru and Agnes Gru) (Despicable Me) *Linnie McCallister - Lisa Loud (The Loud House) *Fuller McCallister - Yankee Irving (Everyone's Hero) *Johnny - General Shanker (Escape from Planet Earth) *Snakes - Dwayne LaFontant (Over the Hedge) *Pizza Boy - Fred (Big Hero 6) *Gus Polinski - Percy Patterson (Smallfoot) Trailer/Transcript *Home Alone (LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE Style) Trailer/Transcript Transcript Parts *Home Alone (LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE Style) Part 1 - Main Titles *Home Alone (LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE Style) Part 2 - I'm Living Alone *Home Alone (LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE Style) Part 3 - Carl Fredricksen *Home Alone (LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE Style) Part 4 - Spilled Milk *Home Alone (LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE Style) Part 5 - Everyone In This Family Hates Me *Home Alone (LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE Style) Part 6 - Head Counts Don't Always Count *Home Alone (LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE Style) Part 7 - I Made My Family Disappear! *Home Alone (LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE Style) Part 8 - What Kind of Mother Am I *Home Alone (LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE Style) Part 9 - I'm The Man Of The House *Home Alone (LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE Style) Part 10 - I Took A Shower *Home Alone (LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE Style) Part 11 - Encounter With The Enemy *Home Alone (LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE Style) Part 12 - "Rockin Around The Christmas Tree"/At the Airport *Home Alone (LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE Style) Part 13 - Pizza Delivery, The Sherman of the House Goes Shopping *Home Alone (LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE Style) Part 14 - Someone Got Blown Away *Home Alone (LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE Style) Part 15 - Everything's Full, Help from A Polka King *Home Alone (LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE Style) Part 16 - A Message To Santa Somewhere In My Memory *Home Alone (LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE Style) Part 17 - The Real Carl Fredricksen *Home Alone (LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE Style) Part 18 - This Is My House-I Have To Defend It! *Home Alone (LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE Style) Part 19 - "Merry Christmas, Little Fella! *Home Alone (LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE Style) Part 20 - "Do You Do Ironing?, "Too Hot To Handle. *Home Alone (LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE Style) Part 21 - Come And Get Me *Home Alone (LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE Style) Part 22 - The Slide For Life *Home Alone (LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE Style) Part 23 - Outsmarted...And A Welcome Guest *Home Alone (LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE Style) Part 24 - Christmas Morning *Home Alone (LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE Style) Part 25 - Another Special Reunion *Home Alone (LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE Style) Part 26 - End Titles, Somewhere In My Memory Resrise Scene Galleries *Home Alone (LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE Style)/Scene Galleries Gallery Sherman-mr-peabody-sherman-63.1.jpg|Sherman as Kevin McCallister lord-nooth--64_8.jpg|Lord Nooth as Harry 04A70052-A38B-4FA3-8F96-F6A3B1820442.png|Lou as Marv Gru in Despicable Me.jpg|Gru as Peter McCallister Lucy Wilde in Despicable Me 2.jpg|Lucy Wilde as Kate McCallister Carl Fredricksen in Up.jpg|Carl Fredricksen as Old Man Marley Ted smiles.jpg|Ted as Buzz McCallister Profile - Dash Parr.jpg|Dash Parr as Rod McCallister Nate-gardner-storks-5.25.jpg|Nate Gardner as Jeff McCallister Jane.jpg|Jane as Tracy McCallister sheeta-laputa-the-castle-in-the-sky-85_9.jpg|Sheeta as Sondra McCallister Yi-abominable-7.29.jpg|Yi as Heather McCallister Char 131806.jpg|Tip as Brooke McCallister JAZ BARABA 3 Edith Margot Agnes b.jpg|Margo, Edith and Agnes as Megan McCallister Lisa Loud in The Loud House.JPG|Lisa Loud as Linnie McCalister Flynn Rider in Tangled- Before Ever After.jpg|Flynn Rider as Frank McCallister Rapunzel in Tangled- Before Ever After.jpg|Rapunzel as Leslie McCallister Yankee Irving.jpg|Yankee Irving as Fuller McCallister General Shanker in Escape from Planet Earth.JPG|General Shanker as Johnny Dwayne_La_Fondont.jpg|Dwayne LaFontant as Snakes Fred in Big Hero 6.jpg|Fred as Pizza Boy Percy_Patterson.jpeg|Percy Patterson as Gus Polinski Category:Home Alone movie-spoofs Category:Home Alone Movie Spoofs Category:LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE Category:LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE's Movie Spoofs Category:LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE's 20th Century Fox Movie Spoofs Category:LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE's Movie Spoofs (1970-1999)